Nuestra Historia
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Solo tengo que decir que si aman el KrisAnna... Están el lugar adecuado. CAP 5; ¿Que es el amor?
1. KxA 1 - Ya es oficial

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

**_~0~_**

**Aclaraciones: **

\- Ok, si es que les gusta el Kristanna, amor, dulzura y mucha melosidad entre estos dos tortolitos están el el lugar correcto.

-Aquí encontraran, one-shot, drabble y viñeta que no tendrán gran relación entre si, son capítulos independiente, centrados en diferentes puntos y tiempos de la relación de Kristoff y Anna.

-Todo serán desarrollado en el universo canon de Frozen.

-En algunos cap's, abra uno que otro cameo, de diferentes personajes de películas y tal vez series.

_Bien espero que sean de su agrado. x3_

_Sin mas interrupciones, disfruten de la lectura. _

* * *

**_"Nuestra historia"_**

**KxA 1 – Ya es oficial**

-¿Qué tal me veo?-La chica de las dos trencitas se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, se podía notar su nerviosismos y Elsa solo intentaba contener su risa al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

-Uuu será mejor que lo dejemos para después creo que…-La pobre estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso.

Elsa se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada, se acercó hasta su hermana, la tomo por los hombros para obligarla a detenerse y que la mirara a los ojo, firme en cada palabra que le decía.-Escúchame bien Anna, ya lo han pospuesto muchas veces y lo he comprendido, pero ahora no se escaparan…

-Elsa, ¿es necesario?.-Interrumpiendo a su querida hermana, mirándola suplicante y haciendo un pucherito con el que siempre la rubia terminaba cediendo.

Dudo un poco, era difícil decir no ante esa carita, pero esta vez no cedería por nada-No Anna, eso hoy no funcionara, y si es que realmente van en serio tiene que hacerlo formalmente y pedir mi…

-No por favor, ya lo conoces… ¿es necesario?, ¿no puedes solo por mi omitir todas esas formalidades y protocolos?-Su mirada era enternecedora.

Elsa se quedó mirando, por unos segundos a su hermana, estuvo a punto de ceder, si no fuera por que tocaron la puerta. La mayor de las hermana decidió ir a abrir la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a un hombre ya un poco mayor y regordete, a si era, su fiel mayordomo y asesor Kai.

-Majestad, el joven Bjorgman ha llegado…-Al terminar de hablar hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias Kai, ya mismo bajamos.-El hombre se retiró dejando a las dos chicas nuevamente solas en la habitación, Elsa evito mirar a su hermana.

-Anna es el momento.

La princesa, paso un poco de saliva, nerviosa siguió a su hermana sin ninguna oposición y ningún intento de chantaje, todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio el cual no era incómodo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban enfrente de una gran puerta, Elsa tenía su mano en el picaporte, lista para girarla y poder abrir la puerta.

-¿Lista Anna?-Miro de reojo a su hermana, la cual se encontraba más relajada, con un pequeño asentamiento, la mayor prosiguió a abrir la puerta, dejando ver a un rubio bastante nervioso, traía puesto un traje elegante pero nada extravagante. Al ver a las chicas hace una reverencia Kristoff.

El joven se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar,-Bu-buenas tardes su majestad…- y aun así no evito titubeaba con cada palabra que decía.

-Kristoff, ya he dicho que olvides eso y solo me llames por mi nombre.-Paso de largo al muchacho y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, les hiso una señal a los dos para que también tomara asiento en las sillas que estaban enfrente de ella.

-¡Ooohh sí!, le pides que te hable por tu nombre y que no haga reverencias y simplemente no puedes olvidar, esto.-Anna se quejaba mientras tomaba asiento, antes le dio un pequeño beso al rubio en la mejilla como saludo, que gustoso correspondió.

-Son cosas muy diferentes.-Elsa hablaba con suma tranquilidad-Y bien me podrían decir, exactamente qué relación llevan ustedes dos, les he dado el tiempo necesario para que me lo digan ya han paso cuatro meses desde que se conocen, y dudo mucho que su relación sea de solo "amigos".

Los jóvenes sonrojados se miraban entre sí, Elsa guardo un poco de silencio esperando respuesta por parte de alguna de ellos, pero la cual parecía que nunca iba a llegar.

-¿Y bien?... Si son amigos, ¿por qué los han visto besándose?-En cuando dijo esto los jóvenes enrojecieron a un mas, a la platinada le pareció gracioso pero contuvo la risa, manteniendo su porte serio.

Elsa nuevamente guardo silencio esperando que alguno respondiera, pero nada, parecía que la pareja había perdido la voz, ya un poco fastidiada la gobernante, respiro profundo y prosiguió con el cuestionamiento.-¿Eso quiere decir que no son nada?...-Nada ninguno decía nada, solo movían los labio intentando decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de ellos, pareciera que con la mirada estuviesen hablando entre ellos.

-Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado, seré honesta con ustedes…-Dejo escapar un suspiro y se reacomodo en la silla- Anna sabes que dentro de unos meses será tu cumpleaños-La pelirroja solo asintió- vendrán barios reinos a presentarte a sus descendientes y…

-¿Qué?-Ambos chicos se sorprendieron por lo que decía la chica.

-¡Yo no quiero!, ni necesito conoces a mas principitos.-Se levantó alterada la menor de su asiento.

Elsa, sonrió discretamente ya que por fin obtenía alguna respuesta, enseguida Kristoff se levantó de la silla, tomo entre sus manos las de Anna y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica. Con determinación en su mirada voltea hacia Elsa, la chica también se levanta de su asiento para mirarlos directo a los ojos.

-su majes…-En cuanto iba a pronunciar la palabra, Elsa le lanzo una miradilla amenazadora, el joven sacudió su cabeza y con un terrible escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo corrigió.- Quiero decir, Elsa, yo bueno, no sé si sea el adecuado para Anna y mucho menos creo ser digno… digo en mí no corre sangre noble y no estos relacionado con la realeza…jeje- Hablaba con honestidad- pero hay algo que si te puedo jurar… que jamás la lastimaría, que estar a su lado siempre, quiero ir conociendo lo que es el amor verdadero… así que me gustaría que nos de su consentimiento para poder formalizar nuestro noviazgo-Mira a su pequeña princesa, la cual lo miraba con ensoñación y unas cuantas lagrimitas se asomaron por sus azulinos ojos.

Con gracia camino hasta donde estaban los chicos, al estar frente de ellos pone su mano encima del de la parejita y con una sincera sonrisa los mira.-Claro que tienen mi aprobación… Kristoff, no te rebajes tanto, eres un buen hombre, aparte de ser Maestro y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle-Con su dedo índice señala la medalla que con orgullo portaba el rubio.

Anna suelta una pequeña risita y abraza con entusiasmo a su hermana.-Te adoro Elsa.

El recolector por la euforia que sentía termino abrazando a ambas chicas, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hiso y las soltó, rascándose la cabeza y algo nervioso se disculpa.-Yo, bueno, yo…-Sin poder formular alguna palabra, fue sorprendido por las chicas ya que lo jalaron para que nuevamente se integrara al cálido abrazo.

-Elsa, ¿porque no me avías dicho de que vendría…?

Interrumpiendo a la menor, se apresuró a responder entre risillas la gobernante-Eso es mentira Anna.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Ambos chicos se sueltan del abrazo y mira a la rubia con recelo.

-Solo quería ayudarlos un poco y que por fin aclarar su situación, no tienen por qué estarse escondiendo.-La expresión de la pareja cambio a una comprensible- no les debe de importar lo que los dimas digan, saben que cuentan con mi apoyo.

Al instante Anna se abalanzo a los brazos de Kristoff y le planto un beso en los labios, que este no se negó en corresponder, la rubia se sintió un poco incomoda al ver como la pareja se demostraba cariño y se olvidaban por completo de ella, aclaro su garganta y los tortolitos apenados se separan de inmediato.-Si bueno, solo tomen las cosas con calma…-Ambos se sonrojaron y desviando sus miradas.

-Jeje lo siento Elsa, me deje llevar…-Confesaba apenada la princesa.

-Muchas gracias.-Decía con total sinceridad el oji-miel y nuevamente se unieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

**_.:Fin:._**

* * *

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	2. KxA 2 -Si quiero hacer un muñeco

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

_Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

**_"Nuestra historia"_**

**KxA 2 – Si quiero hacer un muñeco**

-Ese sería el último, su majestad…-Decía el hombre regordete, ordenado los papeles que la platinada acababa de firmar.

-Gracias, Kai.- Recorrió la silla del escrito para poderse levantar, paso sus manos por sus platinados cabellos.

-Su majestad, desea que le traiga su desayuno…-Se ofreció amablemente el hombre.

-No, gracias, esperare a Anna-Respondió con cortesía- y hablando de ella…

-My lady, lo más seguro es que su hermana siga dormida.-Se apresuró a responder.

-Kai, podría pedir que preparen la mesa…

-Claro que si.-Hace una reverencia y sale de la oficina de la gobernante.

Elsa mira el enorme reloj, viendo que ya eran las 10:30, sale apresurada de su oficina para dirigirse a la habitación de la pelirroja, sabia lo dormilona que es su hermana pero ya era más que suficiente, ella se había despertado desde las siete, por una reunión del consejo al terminar decidió continuar con sus demás deberes y así terminara temprano con sus tares para poder pasar el resto del día con su hermana.

Hace más de una semana que no pasaban tiempo juntas, solo apenas y se veían entre el día para decirse "buenos días" y "buenas noches", ya que ella se encontraba muy ocupada con sus deberes o la oji-azul estaba ocupada con su novio el Maestro y proveedor oficial de hilo, no es que le desagradara su noviazgo ni nada, ella misma había aprobado que salieran, pero si le empezaba a molestar que todo la atención de su hermana la tenía el montañés.

Pero se suponía que ese día el rubio se encontraba en las montañas y ella ya termino sus deberes del día concluidos, así que nada impediría que pasaran un grato día de hermanas.

Al estar frente a la puesta de la princesa, toco y espero unos segundos, al no tener respuesta alguna, nuevamente toco la puerta y nada otra vez, lo pensó un par de segundo y por fin decido entrar a la habitación de su hermana.

-Anna, no puedo…- Iba a regañarla, pero se encontró con la habitación vacía y la cama ya estaba tendida- ¿Anna?-Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y nada, bajo al comedor, esperanza que se encontrara ya sentada en la mesa y simplemente nada, solo se encontró con la servidumbre.

-Gerdad, ¿no ha visto a, Anna?-Se acercó a su ama de llaves, que se encontraba dando indicaciones a algunos empleados más.

-Oh, mi niña el joven Bjorgman llego a las 6:30 por su hermana.

La platinada se forzó a sonreí.- Entiendo, podrí subir mi desayuno al despacho- Resignada y tristes la gobernante se retiró.

-¿Y bien ya que piensas de los sándwich?-Preguntaba alegre la pelirroja.

-Debo de admitir que hiciste una gran combinación, al ponerle zanahorias-Le dio otra mordida a su sándwich.

Los dos enamorados se encontraban en el techo del faro, haciendo muy tranquilamente un picnic, admirando todo el hermoso paisaje de Arendelle.

El rubio sorprendió esa mañana a la princesa ya que esta creía que no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días. Decidieron aprovechar el día a los máximos, así que se les ocurrió hacer un picnic, ambos se escabulleron en la cocina del palacio para preparar la sesta con comida y algunos postres, en esta ocasión decidió dejar a Sven en los establos.

Después de terminar con su desayuno se recostaron uno al lado del otro entrelazando sus manos, el rubio deposito un fugaz beso en los labio de su novia, en los dos se podía ver una amplia sonrisa, se quedaron viendo las nubes y encontrándoles formas a cada una.

-Ooh y esa se parece a Olaf…

-¿Qué?, claro que no eso no tiene forma a nada.

Así se quedaron un rato más platicando de trivialidades, después decidieron pasear por el pueblo, cuando menos se lo esperaban, ya había llegado la hora de la comida, decidiendo que ya era hora de regresar al palacio.

Elsa toda la mañana se la paso como niña chiquita, preguntándole cada cinco minutos a algún de sus empleados, si ya había llegado su hermana, después de la una de la tarde se resignó a que no llegaría pronto, así que decidió dar un paseo sin rumbo fijo por todo el palacio, hasta que termino en los establos, en donde encontró al reno junto con Olaf.

-Oh, Hola amiguitos…

-Elsa, ¿también te han dejado?-Preguntaba melancólico el hombrecillo de nieve.

-Se podría decir…-agacho la mirada triste, se acercó hasta Sven y cariñosamente lo acaricio.

-_No este triste Reina Elsa…-_La chica, intento interpretar los sonidos del reno tal cual como lo hacía Kristoff.

-¡Ooh! Sven, puedes solo llamarme Elsa-Se formó una media sonrisa y le siguió haciendo mimos al reno.

-Waaaaa, ¿también puedes entender lo que dice Sven?-Sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa pregunto Olaf.

-¿Qué?-Apenada se dio cuenta que se puso a hablar con el reno- Yo, yo no…creo, bueno algo así.-Respondió nerviosa.

-Jajaja, no fue mi culpa, no sabía que estaban remodelando el muelle…-Se escuchó la alegre voz de la menor de las hermanas.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado. –Decía en un tono de reprimenda el rubio.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron completamente estáticos al entra al establo y encontrar a la platinada muy seria al igual que Olaf y Sven. La pelirroja solo rio nerviosa.-te parecerá muy gracioso cuando te cuente, como terminamos así…

Ambos jóvenes estaban completamente empapados, pero alegres, intentaba disimular su felicidad, sabía bien la princesa que su hermana tal vez estaba un poco molesta ya que no le dijo que iba salir del palacio.

Ya en el comedor, secos y arreglado se encontraban sentados cada uno en sus respectivos lugares para comer, Elsa en la cabeza, Anna a su derecha, el rubio a un lado de ella y el hombrecillo de nieve al lado izquierdo de la soberana.

Entre bocados, la princesa relataba muy alegre lo sucedido de ese día.- Como sabía que tenías una reunió, preferí no interrumpirte y bueno todo el día estas muy ocupada, y por ello no dije nada ya que creí que no te darías cuanta de mi ausencia, fuimos a desayunar al faro, paseamos por el pueblo, después encontré a un niño que se le había perdido su cerdito y quise ayudarlo, si lo encontré pero salió huyendo quise alcanzarlo, corrió hasta los muelles, no sabía que acababan de poner las cercas y bueno tropecé, Kristoff intento agarrarme, pero no contamos con que estaba floja… bueno si vemos lo positivo fue refrescante y le ayude al niño. –Contaba, alegre haciendo expresiones con sus manos, en algunas ocasiones terminaba pegándole al rubio, la platinada intentaba contener la risa, tenía que admitirlo todo los relatos de su hermana son muy chistosos, inevitablemente se formó una media sonrisa en su rostro.-Y ¿cómo estuvo tu día?...-Pregunto amable.

-Yo, emmm, estuve muy ocupada.-No podía decirle que se la paso sin hacer nada, solo por esperarla.

Cuando les sirvieron el postre, la princesa y el montañés decidieron salir a los jardines, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol y terminar con su delicioso prostre que era un helado de chocolate, a la platinada di igual forma la invitaron pero termino regresando al comedor al ver que los dos enamorado platicaban alegremente.

Llego la hora de la cena, y nuevamente el rubio acaparaba toda la atención de su hermanita, enserio que no lo odiaba, pero en ocasiones se arrepentía de haberle asignado una habitación en el palacio, lo mejor que debió de haber hecho es conseguirle una casa en el pueblo. Se reprendió mental mete por esos pensamientos, sabía que era buena persona pero le empezaba a tener envidia, celos tal vez, de que el pudiera estar más tiempo con Anna. Al final mejor decidió retirarse.

-Yo me retiro, mañana tengo muchas cosa por hacer, buenas noches.-Los dos jóvenes estaba confundidos por la seriedad en la platinada a decir verdad estuvo rara desde que llegaron.

-Buenas noches Elsa.

-Descansa Hermana.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, por unos segundos sin decir nada. Meditaron por un rato, intentando buscar en que momento había hecho enojar a la platinada, no había necesidad de decirse palabra alguna, les costó un poco de trabajo concluir que es lo que le pasaba la reina, más los dos creía saber qué es lo que le molestaba.

-Ve con ella…-Le dijo amorosamente el rubio, mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

La princesa le sonrió, y dándole un beso más, salió corriendo de la habitación. Corría por los pasillos, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, su respiración intentaba regular cuando por fin estaba enfrente de la puesta de la habitación de su hermana, hizo la finta de tocar la puerta por alguna extraña razón vinieron a ella los recuerdo de sus años de encierro, los rechazo de su hermana, agito su cabeza despejando su mente de esos tristes recuerdos.

Golpeo la puesta con su singular toquido, seguido de su frase.- Esla?, ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Elaa del otro lado de la puerta, sostenía el picaporte, temerosa recordando cuando eran pequeñas y no podía estar juntas por más que lo deseara, se dio cuenta que sin querer otra vez se estaban alejando una de la otra, abrió como platos los ojos, agito su cabeza saliendo de su transe, no quería cometer otra vez ese error, entendía que ya no era la única que se preocupaba por Anna y lo tenía que admitir eso le molestaba y la ponía celosa, tomo con firmeza el picaporte, sin titubear lo giro y la puerta se abrió.

Anna al no tener respuesta, se dispuso a tocar nuevamente, esta vez no se iría tan fácil, en el momento que iba a golpear la puerta esta se abrió y termino haciendo su toquido personalizado en la frente de su hermana. La pecosa puso una cara de angustia, intentando disculparse mas no podía decir ninguna palabra.

-Si, si, quiero hacer un muñeco-Dijo cantando, mientras sobaba su frente.

Anna puso sus manos en sus mejillas- Uuuuy, lo siento Elsa, yo…

Ver a su hermana así de nerviosa le provoca risa, al final ambas terminaron riendo. Después de unos minutos la platinada era jalada por su hermana, al llegar a las escaleras Anna subió al barandal e inicio a resbalarse por este.

-La que llegue al último le tendrá que dar sus postres a la ganadora por un mes.

-Eso es trampa… -Sin más con un movimiento de sus manos, creo una rampa de hielo en las escaleras, al pie de las escaleras creo un monto de nieve que serviría para sus caóticos aterrizajes, la menor quedó encima de su hermana e inevitablemente ambas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Sabes Elsa?, el cielo ha despertado y yo también es momento de ¡jugar!...-Se levantó rápido del monto de nieve, agarro a la platinada de la mano y nuevamente la empezó a jalar para llevarla al salón del trono, donde de niñas pasaban horas de diversión con su nevada personal.

**_.:Fin:._**

* * *

Ya se prometí que serian 100% KristAnna, pero me pareció buena idea la sugerencia "TALOS X",

así que e aquí esto, jeje.

Y bine ¿que les pareció?, ¿alguna sugerencia mas?

**Gracias a:**

_Elsa Arendelle Frost_

_TALOS X_

_Alexis Lion 99_

y a todo aquel que se toma su tiempo de leer, agregar a favoritos y demás... Gracias

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	3. KxA 3 - Es perfecto lo imperfecto

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, y la canción utilizada es de SAMO -Nada alrededor, pero lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

**Aclaraciones:**

Bueno este Songfic, la verdad ni se como se me ocurrió solo ¡PUM!, surgió.

-Diálogos

Narración

_Canción  
_

_Sin mas que decir por el momento, os dejo con la lectura:_

* * *

**_"Nuestra historia"_**

** KxA 3 – Es perfecto lo imperfecto**

-No, no, no puedo…-Decía nervioso el montañés.

-Si ya no te quieres casar aun…-Bromeo el antiguo ladrón.

-¿QUE?, claro que me quiero casar, y por eso es mejor que no me la ponga ya es tarde.-Declaraba honestamente, mientras aventaba la medalla que intento durante varios minutos ponerse, resignado la aventó a una mesa que estaba cercar de él.

Dispuesta a dejar por fin la habitación y dirigirse a la capilla en donde había sido la coronación de la platinada, pero antes que pudiera dar siquiera un paso lo detuvo el castaño.

-Oh, claro que no el "Maestro y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle", no pude presentare a su boda sin su condecoración, así que ven aquí idiota…-Tomo la medalla y en menos de un parpadeo la coloco en el saco del lado del corazón.

-Pero, pero…-No podía creer con la facilidad con la que se la había colocado.

Ambos hombres rieron, al cabo de unos minutos ya se dirigían a la capilla en sus respectivas monturas y más que nada fieles amigos, Max y Sven respectivamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿miedo en ser un pésimo príncipe? –Al ver que el rubio iba muy pensativo decidió romper el hielo y molestarlo un poco, como el buen amigo que era.

-No creo que sea el peor…-Lo miro de reojo con un toque de sarcasmo-no tengo miedo por ese motivo, lo que me aterra es no estar a su altura, digo ella es una princesa, es hermosa, valiente, audaz, lucha por lo que quiere, puede estar con el que ella quisiera alguien de su nivel que le ofrezca grandes riquezas… y yo, pues solo soy yo…

-Kristoff, nos hicimos amigos hace más de un año, llevo casado cuatro años con Rapunzel la cual es Princesa del reino de Corona, prima de la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna de Arendelle… y pese a que me esfuerzo para ser el mejor, no pierdo mis manías…-Orgulloso le muestra la medalla que hace unos minutos le ayudo a ponerse, el rubio se tocó en donde se suponía que debía estar y obviamente no se encontraba.

-Demonios, Flynn Rider…

-Oyee, lo que quiero decir es que ella eligió al que quería…-Decía sincero- aunque aún se puede arrepentir y dejarte plantado…-al decir esto acelero el paso, seguido muy de cercar por el rubio.

-RIDEEER!...

_Puedo caer, desvanecer_

Ya en la capilla esperaba, el rubio en el altar, a un lado de él estaba el castaño, miraba ansioso la entrada, una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro al recordar, el primer beso que le dio a la princesa, ni el mismo sabe de dónde saco el valor para aventarse a darle tremendo beso.

_entre tus labios_

_deslizarme y entender_

_que estamos aquí_

_y nos queda más por descubrir_

Se empezó a sentir más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, ya había pasado media hora y aun no aparecía la novio, miro preocupado al castaño este solo levanto los hombros en señal que él no sabía nada, recordó las palabras que le dijo hace apenas unos minutos.

-No es verdad lo que te dije, lo más seguros es que…

No pudo seguir ablando, ya que una pelirroja entro casi que corriendo seguida muy de cerca por su hermana que la intentaba alcanzar y su prima, obteniendo la atención de todos, la marcha nupcial fue acelerada para ir de acuerdo al paso de la chica.

-Lo siento mucho, enserio, no era mi intención, le dije a Elsa y Rapunzel, pero no las escuche y no es que… me quede dormida-Relato vagamente la oji-azul, provocando una sonrisa en su futuro marido, y algunas risas entre los invitados, ya un poco más tranquilo tomo una postura firme. Anna se calmó, se acomodó un poco el vestido y el velo y sostuvo el ramo como se debe, Elsa la tomo del brazo y juntas terminaron de caminar hasta el altar. La platinada le entrego la mano de su hermana a Kristoff este la sostuvo gustoso, Elsa puso su mano sobre la de los novios miro al rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Kristoff Bjorgman, cuida bien de mi hermana…-El rubio asintió con una discreta sonrisa, miro a la pelirroja, al ver el gran brillo en los ojos azules de la chica con el que lo miraba todos sus temores se disiparon.

_Y yo te pido no me sueltes_

_que tus manos sean mis redes_

_y me aferres a ti_

_no te pido lo imposible_

_porque entre los dos ya existe_

_contigo me siento indestructible_

El obispo inicio con la ceremonia, ambos jóvenes se veía de reojo con amplias sonrisas, recordando cada aventura que han vivido juntos y las que les faltaban.

_Junto a ti, es perfecto lo imperfecto_

_y por ti, cada paso es un acierto_

_eres eco en mi silencio_

_tu completas lo incompleto_

El momento de decir sus botos llego el sacerdote pidió los anillos los cuales Olaf le entrego al padrino, que era Eugene este los tomo para que el obispo los bendijera y se los entregó a los novios, el montañés nervios coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de la princesa, seguido, la chica hace lo mismo con el otro anillo. Se miran directo a los ojos muy sonrientes ambos, olvidándose por completo de todo el mundo.

_Nada alrededor_

_solos tú y yo_

_el miedo se apago_

_y la curiosidad creció_

_estamos aquí_

_nos queda más por descubrir_

Seguidamente, el sacerdote pidió las arras que las cuales llevaba la madrina que era Rapunzel de igual forma fueron bendecidas por el sacerdote, la rubia se las entrega a Kristoff y se las entrega a la pelirroja.

Cada uno dio sus botos, siguiendo el protocolo, llegando por fin al momento del "acepto" y "puede besar a la novia", apenas y termino la frase y el rubio ya había tomado a la princesa por la cintura para acercarla lo más posible hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, pasión, demostrándoles a todos los invitados cuanto se amaban, gracias a el bendito oxigeno tuvieron que deshacer el beso, se miraron directo a los ojos intentando calmar sus respiraciones, se miraron cómplices, por el momento se conformaron con ese beso ya después de la fiesta tendrían todo el tiempo necesario, para seguirse demostrando su amor. Dirigió la mirada a todos los invitados, sintiéndose un poco abrumado por las miradas, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, inconscientemente busco la mano de su ahora esposa y la sujeto fuerte, esta le sonrió ampliamente, respiro profundo y se dirigieron a la salida con seguridad.

_Y yo te pido no me sueltes_

_que tus manos sean mis redes_

_y me aferres a ti_

_no te pido lo imposible_

_porque entre los dos ya existe_

_contigo me siento indestructible_

Ya en el palacio, la sala del trono estaba decorado para la ocasión, los invitados esperaba la llegada de los novios.

La pelirroja veía divertida a su marido en lo que esperaba a que los anunciaran, el rubio respiraba con dificultad y constantemente se arreglaba el pelo, su cabello era bastante lacio así que algunos mechones se revelaban ante su peinado.

-Sabes, te vez muy guapo peinado…-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Pero me agrada más despeinado-Sin más el perfecto peinado hacia tras del chico lo empezó a revolver, dejándolo como siempre lo usa.

El joven solo atina a sonríele y besarla-Te amo…

_Junto a ti, es perfecto lo imperfecto_

_y por ti, cada paso es un acierto_

_eres eco en mi silencio_

_tu completas lo incompleto_

El momento del baile llego, la joven pareja pasó al centro teniendo la mirada de todos los invitados sobre ellos, puso su mano en la cintura de su esposa y con la otra le sujeto la mano ya estando en posición solo esperaban a que la orquesta iniciara a tocar.

Paso saliva el rubio, la chica lo miro alegre sabía que su esposo estaba nervios sintió el sudor de sus manso, su respiración irregular, su mirada estaba perdida. Se puso de puntitas, para poderle dar un beso fugaz al rubio obteniendo toda su atención, le sonrió.

-Solo diviértete.

_Junto a ti, es perfecto lo imperfecto_

_y por ti, cada paso es un acierto_

_eres eco en mi silencio_

_tu completas lo incompleto_

-Cuídala bien Kristoff.-Le advirtió la platinada.

-Eso are, no tiene que pedírmelo.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas hermana-Se abalanzo a su hermana para darle un abrazo afectuoso el cual correspondió de inmediato.

-**Yo quiero acompañarlos…-**Kristoff interpreto lo que su fiel amigo quería decir.

-Si yo también!-Canturrio alegre el hombrecillo de nieve

-Oh lo siento amigos, pero ustedes tienen que cuidar a Elsa mientras nosotros no estamos-Cariñosamente acaricio al reno.-**wooo está bien.**

Olaf hizo un puche pero accedió alegre, las hermanas rieron ante la escena. Después de despedirse subieron al carruaje que los llevaría al muelle en donde los esperaba un navío.

_nada alrededor_

_solos tú y yo_

El capitán como los marinos saludaron a los príncipes los jóvenes devolvieron el saludo alegremente. El capitán dio algunas órdenes y el barco se puso en movimiento alejándose poco a poco del puerto, la feliz pareja se miraban directo a los ojos con un gran brillo en ellos, el rubio no pudo resistir más y beso a su esposa, la sujeto de la cintura para acercarla más y poder profundizar el beso, a lo lejos escucharon algunos gritillos chillones y sonidos de reno, se separaron viéndose a los ojos confundidos, sabían perfectamente a quienes pertenecían esos sonidos, corrieron rápido hasta popa y a la orilla del muelle vieron, a la soberana con una sonrisa discreta agitando su mano, el reno que daba pequeños brinquillos y Olaf que brincaba, agitaba sus manso y les deseaba suerte en su viaje muy entusiasta. Abrazo por la cintura a la pelirroja felizmente.

-No puedo creer que Elsa subiera en Sven…-Le decía burlona a su marido, mientras se despedía agitando su mano.

-Bueno tenía que aceptarlo tarde que temprano, es parte también de la familia…-Dándole un beso en los labios.

_el miedo se apago_

Kristoff, patea la puerta del camarote ya que traía en brazos a su mujer, al entra con un ágil movimiento cerró la puerta con el pie, baja con cuidado a la chica sin dejarla de ver le pone seguro a la puerta, la princesa le sonríe coquetamente.

_y la curiosidad creció_

_estamos aquí_

La tenue luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el camarote, se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja, puso una de sus grandes mansos en la delgada cintura de la chica y la otra con delicadeza le acariciaba la mejilla, miraba ansioso los carnosos labios rojizos de su mujer que lo alentaba a proseguir, lentamente unía sus labios con los de ella, sin deshacer el beso una de sus manso empezó a desabrochar torpemente el vestido de la chica y con la otra intentaba deshacerse del muy elaborado peinado de la pelirroja.

Anna le desabrocho el saco y prosiguió a quitárselo con un poco de ayuda de parte del rubio este logro desabrochar por fin el vestido, al quedar flojo los hombros pecoso de la chica quedaron descubiertos e inicio a besarlos, la abraso can facilidad y la llevo hasta la cama, recostándola con delicadeza, su puso arriba de ella apoyándose con sus manos para no lastimarla, la contemplo por unos segundos, sus ojos verdes-azulados, cada una de sus pequitas, su cabellos rojizo alborotado, esa sonrisa que lo enloquecía, simplemente amaba todo de esa chica.

-Te amo Kristoff…

Nuevamente unió sus labios e inicio a deslizar el vestido para deshacerse de él, mientras las delicadas manos de la pelirroja desabrochaban su camisa.

-Te amo con locura… Señora Bjorgman.

_nos queda más por descubrir._

_**.:Fin?:.**_

* * *

Y bueno el resto lo dejo a sus imaginaciones perversas...

En fin espero haya sido de su agrado y se entretuvieran un rato.

Gracias a los que se toman su tiempo, en leer esta locuras.

**Gracias por sus Reviews:** _**Rose, **__**Alexis Lion 99**_

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	4. KxA 4 - Inicio

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

* * *

**_"Nuestra historia"_**

**KxA 4 –** **El inicio, el fin y ¿Por qué no? el inicio nuevamente de nuestro viaje**

-Zanahorias…-Dijo mal humorado en ese entonces para la princesa, un completo desconocido y extraño montañés cubierto de nieve.

Fingió mostrarse firme e indiferente, mas su voz la engaño y titubeante respondió _-¿Q-qué?..._

_-Detrás de ti…_-Fastidiado, le respondió sin nada de cortesía.

_-Oh, sí, si claro…_-Insegura la princesa se apartó de su camino, tenía que admitirlo ere intimidante ese grandote.

Y así había sido su primer encuentro, las primeras palabras que cruzaban ese par de desconocidos, ninguno dio su mejor impresión y aun así iniciaron un viaje juntos.

Un par de desconocido que en su travesía por recuperar el verano y traer de vuelta a la hermana de la princesa, se convirtieron en conocidos, después en amigos y al final del viaje, (pero no por ello el ultimo), sabían que había crecido un nuevo sentimiento entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos sabían exactamente a que se referían con eso de "Amor verdadero", pero estaban dispuesto a emprender un nuevo viaje para descubrirlo y que mejor que juntos.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Ok, esto surgió de la nada estaba escribiendo un Fic, (que espero publicar hoy) y de un momento a otro me había desviado un poco

de la trama principal y simplemente no quedaba, pero se me hizo bonito y no lo quería dejar botado, en alguna carpeta.

Y me dije, "¿Donde puedo poner esto?" y BACK que recuerdo que ya tiene rato que no actualiza nada aquí xD.

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, jeje, y muchas gracias por el apoyo x3

_**NaomyRO22 OffLine**_

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	5. KxA 5 - No sé si es amor

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

* * *

**_"Nuestra historia"_**

**KxA 5 - ****¿No sé si es amor?**

Un mes después del invierno en pleno verano, Arendelle y los reinos vecinos, seguían recuperándose de los problemas que esto causo.

La joven gobernante Elsa of Arendelle, pese que no dio su mejor impregnación al ascender al trono, hacia lo posible por solucionar los inconvenientes que les había causado a todos, demostrando que aun con su poca experiencia será una gran gobernante.

-Gracias por todo Rapunzel.-Dijo con una sincera y discreta sonrisa la platinada.

-No, tienes que agradecer nada Elsa, para eso está la familia.-Al decir esto la morena, abrazo efusivamente a la platinada.

Al lado de ellos estaba la pequeña pelirroja junto con el rubio montañés, el cual mantenía una conversación con Eugene, mientras tanto Sven, Max y Olaf se encontraban jugando cerca de los chicos.

-Bien, amor lo mejor será irnos…-El castaño se acercó a su joven esposa, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un fugas beso en los labios, en los ojos de ambos se notaba un brillo muy especial.

Anna soltó un suspiro al ver esa escena por parte de la pareja, a kilómetros se les notaba lo enamorados que estaban esos dos, Kristoff miro a Anna con intriga.

-Estas bien…-Pregunto por lo baja.

-Eh, si claro.-Contesto espontáneamente, saliendo de su transe.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres chicos iban de regreso al castillo, Elsa miraba extrañada a su hermana la cual desde que se despidieron de su prima no había dicho palabra alguna, miro al rubio buscando una respuesta, el cual solo movió sus hombros en señal que ni el sabia, la menor al sentir las miradas sobre ella, levanto la vista hacia el cielo.

-Rapunzel, tiene tu edad, ¿verdad Esla?

-Sí, algo así, soy un par de meses mayor…-Respondió confundió por la repentina pregunta.

-Yyy, se nota que está muy enamorada de Eugene.-Afirmo la menor, con la vista perdida al frente.

-Sí, pero...-La platinada no entendía a donde quería llegar su hermana con esa conversación, así que busco un poco de apoyo en el rubio, el cuan entendió al instante la mirada de la oji-azul mayor.

-Bueno, por algo están casados.-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al joven montañés.

La princesa comenzó a acelerar su paso, su hermana la iba a sujetar del hombro para detenerla más le fue imposible ya que una multitud de aldeanos se le acerco impidiéndole el paso.

-Oh majestad, sé que tiene asuntos más importantes que atender pero…-Dijo humildemente uno de los aldeanos.

-Majestad, muchas gracias por su ayuda…-Dijo otro con honestidad.

-Majestad…

Algunos de sus súbditos le pedía ayuda, otros simplemente se le acercaron para agradecerle, la joven Reina intento librarse cortésmente de ellos pero esto le resultó imposible, resignada miro al montañés, con una mirada suplicante y una débil petición,-Por favor cuida de ella.-Que apenas y logro comprender el montañés, asintió firme y rápidamente se dirigió en dirección a donde había corrido la princesa.

Su fiel amigo Sven hizo ademan de seguirlo pero rápido lo detuvo el rubio, pidiéndole que se quedara con la platinada y Olaf, a lo cual el reno no protesto.

Siguió a la cobriza hasta llegara a uno de los jardines del gran palacio, era un hermoso paisaje, flores de todos tipos, un pequeño laguito, rodeado de arbustos y un gran árbol en el cual colgaba un columpio, en el cual Anna se encontraba meciéndose levemente con la mirada agachada.

Sigiloso en completo silencio se acercó hasta el frondoso árbol, se recargo en el gran tronco con los brazos cruzados, mirando preocupado a la chica.

-Estoy bien Kristoff…-Dijo cabizbaja, sin levantar la vista.

-Sabes que no,-Declaro sin titubear el rubio- si no ya estuvieras brincando de ese columpio.-Al escuchar esto provoca una pequeña risilla en la menor.-Así que dime… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, preocupas a Elsa…-Aclaro su garganta, se paró firme, desvió su mirada y llevo su mano tras su nuca- me preocupas…-Dijo con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas- estabas bien, hasta hace unos minutos...-Confeso honesto.

-Es solo que,-Respiro hondo y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro- el ver a Rapunzel y Eugene… me puse a pensar, en nosotros,-Al terminar de decir esto se sonrojo de sobre manera y levanto la vista apenada- yo, tú…- Se giró para quedar frente al rubio.- no es como que si haya algo entre nosotros…-Al decir cada palabra movía de una forma algo graciosa sus manos, como si con esto se expresara mejor- o ¿si lo hay?, no es como que no quiera, pero…-Inicio a divagar, sin mucha coherencia además que el hablar muy rápido no ayudaba, esto causo una carcajada en el recolector, Anna al caer en cuenta las locuras que acababa de decir, se sonrojo aún más y agacho la mirada avergonzada.

El joven dio algunos paso para acercarse a la princesa quedando frente a frente, separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros, aun avergonzada la princesa no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

En el rostro del rubio se formó una diminuta sonrisa y con sumo cuidado dirigió su mano al mentón de la oji-azul, con la mayor delicadeza la obligo a levantar la vista para que lo mirara, paso saliva al toparse con esos hermosos, encantadores e hipnotizaste ojos azules que ahora que los miraba mejor y más de cercas eran verde turquesa, desde hace algunos días esa mirada se había convertido su terrible y amada debilidad.

-A-a-anna,-Titubeante comenzó a hablar, ya que aún se sentía, en cierta forma, hechizado por la tierna mirada de la princesa- yo…-Aclaro su garganta e intentando calmar el acelerada latir de su corazón, la miro directo a los ojos- no puedo decirte exactamente qué es lo que sucede entre nosotros, digo hasta hace unas semanas solo tenía a Sven y "a mi familia"- Rodo los ojos divertido, recordando a su alborotadora familia adoptiva de troll's.-Eran los únicos que se preocupaban por mí y los únicos que me han brindado amor incondicional.

Rio por lo bajo la cobriza al recordar cuando los conoció-Te entiendo, yo también, el único amor sincero que me han brindado a sido el de mis padre y Elsa….pero ¿cómo saber si es amor?, digo no estoy muy segura si realmente exista el amor verdadero, y eso de vivieron felices para siempre…-Triste desvió su mirada- Tal vez Elsa tiene razón… uno no se puede enamorar de una persona que recién acabas de conocer y quererse casar…

-En eso apoyo a la reina y te lo dije desde que nos conocimos,-Frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos- como te comprometes con el primer idiota que te habla bonito y…-Guardo silencio al notar que estaba levantando la voz más de lo necesario, pero el simple hecho de recordar a ese principito malcriado que intento matar a las dos chicas, lo inundaba una profunda rabia, ira, deseos de subir al primer barco que lo llevara a las Islas del sur, buscar al desgraciado principito y propinarle una buena paliza, que bien se merecía, pero en fin, se supone que de su castigo se encargaría su propio reino, respiro hondo y en contra de su voluntad se intentó calmar.-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que, no te justifico pero entiendo tú con función, pasar trece años sin tener mucho contacto con más personas, necesitabas cariño por eso creíste amarlo, cuando solo estabas agradecida por su buen trato.-Dijo firme, viéndola directo a los ojos.

Apenada lo miro-¿Y cuándo sabré si es amor?,-Pregunto insegura- digo si en verdad es amor, ¿que no uno hace locuras por amor? y no importa el tiempo ni nada, simplemente estar con esa persona amada… ¿pero si te tomas tu tiempo entonces realmente no lo amas y solo te engañas?... Sé que amo a mis padres y ellos nos amaro, amo a Elsa… –Llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas y haciendo unas expresiones muy graciosa caminaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, demostrando posiblemente ¿preocupación, duda, confusión?, ni ella sabía exactamente como se sentía.

Kristoff, le pareció muy graciosa la escena, en sí, le gustaba cada uno de los gestos que hacia la princesa, poniéndose frente a ella para evitar que siguiera caminando de un lado a otro, la tomo de las manos y con una sincera sonrisa la miro directo a los ojos.

-Escucha,-La sujeto del mentón nuevamente- soy el menos indicado para responder tus dudas respecto a esto, yo igual soy un inexperto en este tema, je… pero algo es seguro empieza a crecer un sentimiento entre nosotros, ¿a donde nos lleve?... no lo sé…-Decía con honestidad cada apalabra sin titubear- decirte que te amo, sería demasiado rápido cuando apenas y nos conocemos-Noto el pequeño deje de tristeza en la pecosa, rápidamente agito su cabeza en negativa y la sujeto de los hombros, inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura- No me malinterpretes, claro que espero algún día podértelo decir, pero si lo digiera en estos momentos puede que suene falso y ni que me creas…-Un intenso sonrojo se instaló en ambos jóvenes-pero por el momento te puedo decir con total honestidad, que te quiero –La sujeto de ambas manos-y me alegro de haberte conocido pese a las circunstancias y la angustia que me hiciste pasar, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.-sonrió de lado a lo cual ensoñada le correspondió la cobriza.

Anna soltó una pequeña risilla al recordar todo su viaje junto al rubio.-También me alegro de conocerte Kristoff…Declaro con sinceridad- te quiero.

El rubio sonrió bobamente al escuchar esas dulces palabras de la princesa -Sé que tal vez te pueda confundir con lo que te digo cuando te bese apenas y a los tres días de conocernos, jeje… -Se rasco la cabeza apenado-no diré que me arrepiento, porque seré sincero me gusto y quisiera otro.-Se quedó un momento callado al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, soltó rápido la mano de la joven, desviando la mirada y llevo una de sus manos tras su nuca-no creas que quiero, bueno no es como que no quiera, pero si tu no quieres bueno, tú me diste uno en la mejilla, me podría conformar, pero no creas que…

Y tal como la primera vez fue callado por el beso de la chica, pero esta vez ella se aventuró a darse lo en los labios, al principio el rubio no reacciono, sorprendido, shockeado por la acción de la inquieta princesa, más al cabo de unos segundo digiriendo lo que estaba pasando se dejó llevar por el cálido contacto, cerró lentamente sus ojos ya que así rememoraría mejor ese momento, con sus brazos la rodio por la cintura, la princesa rodio el cuello del rubio, así duraron durante unos segundos más, al separase en los ojos de ambos se notaba un gran brillo, el chico sin soltarla la miro directo a los ojos.

-Escucha Anna, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros o que exactamente lo que sentimos uno por el otro, si es ¿amor? o no,-Decía un poco agitado- pero podemos descubrirlo con el tiempo, no te diré que iniciaremos un noviazgo, porque si no de que serviría todo lo que acabo de decir… pero podemos comenzar a conocernos mejor como amigos y en algún futuro no tan lejano, tener ambos más claro que es el amor y dar el siguiente paso.

-Jeje, claro que sí, me encantara descubrirlo contigo, tiempo es lo que tenemos y es el que nos ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión y aclarar cualquier duda.-Sonrió ampliamente.

-Así es…-Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la abrazo fuertemente.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Este fic ya lo había subido antes, de echo fue uno de los primeros que escribí, pero que borre cuando me retire temporalmente, jeje...

Claro que le hice unos cuantos cambios y ediciones, intente no modificarlo tanto y solo corregir algunas cosa. Y al final me pareció

mejor subirlo en esta recopilación de fic que subirlo independientemente.

Jeje, bueno espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

¿Que les pareció?, ¿quejas?, ¿dudas? ¿sugerencias?, una buena critica siempre es constructiva.

PD1: Si, también me acabo de dar cuenta que tiene gran parecido con el cap anterior xD.

PD2: Muchas gracias por su apoyo **Pepita089, Romi... **enserio que ustedes incitan mucho mis ánimos como escritora x3

PD3: ¿enserio tengo una fan? ◕0◕

_**NaomyRO22** OffLine_

_"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
